


You shine brighter than all the other stars

by smlash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Season 15, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, They both have Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smlash/pseuds/smlash
Summary: Dean and Castiel appreciate the peace they have for now, as well as each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15





	You shine brighter than all the other stars

* * *

"Hey there."

Castiel doesn't move to look at his new companion, but gives a small nod. "Hello, Dean."

Dean walks towards the area of grass that Castiel was laying down at. He lays down by the angel and also stares upwards. "What are you doing here all alone in the middle of the night?"

"I was just looking at the stars," Castiel responds. He turns around to look into Dean's eyes. "We haven't really had the time to just enjoy the view of the outside world much anymore."

Dean swallows. "Yeah, well, with all of the crap that Chuck is putting us through, we haven't had the chance."

Castiel nods. He looks back up. "Nature really is beautiful. This whole world is beautiful. I don't understand why my father- why Chuck would want to destroy it all. The world may not be perfect, but it's still worth living and being here."

"Well, that's why we have to stop him, right?" Dean looks at Castiel, and Castiel turns around and the two stare in the depths of the other's eyes. "Everything here is worth saving."

The two continue to stare at each other. They get lost in each other's eyes and turn away from each other after a few minutes had passed. They gaze at the starry sky in silence.

After a while, Dean sighs. "Remember how I mentioned how nothing in our lives feel real?" He looks at Castiel, meeting those blue eyes again. "I think I know what you meant when you said that we are."

Castiel raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

"Right here, right now. Laying down on the grass with you, all of this feels right. I know Chuck is still out there planning on ending it all, but I feel something when I'm with you." Dean smiles faintly. "Like nothing out there could touch us. This bond we have between us is real.

"I feel the same," Castiel says. "These stars could vanish at any moment now. Their embers will die out eventually. But I know that your soul will always shine brightly. Even if Chuck wanted to, he can't touch your soul and change who you are. You're an intangible force, Dean. I know that as long as you still exist, the world still has hope."

That statement was a little too strong for Dean since he isn't used to compassion like that. He turns around and takes a deep breath. "Thanks, Cass. I don't know what you see in me. Sometimes, I regret making you fall from Heaven and everything else. You sacrificed so much for me. You would've been better off without me."

Castiel puts a hand on Dean's left shoulder. The same one where he left his handprint seared when he first raised the man from Hell. He smiles tenderly. "That's not true. I became better with your influence. You've changed me since the moment we've first met in ways I couldn't imagine. If I had the chance to go back, I would do it all again."

"I would too," Dean admits. "I know it's selfish, but I'm glad that you chose me over Heaven. I can't think about how different things would've been if you weren't here with me right now. I don't think I would've been able to handle the first Apocalypse, the Mark, and everything else if you weren't there."

"Thank you, but I wasn't much help for the most part," Castiel says with regret in his voice. "I screwed up too many times and made some of your problems worse than they should've been. But I appreciate the fact that you still would want my presence."

"I always want to have you around," Dean says. "I know I don't say it enough, but I'm always happy to see you whenever you come back from whatever angel stuff you ran off to do. I know I get angry sometimes and take it out on you, but I still do care. I'm sorry if I made you think that I didn't care about you. You're the best friend I ever could've had in the world." _Maybe even more than that, if I allowed myself to admit it._

Castiel smiles softly. Sometimes Dean's words had hurt him to an extent that any physical inflections on him couldn't come close to replicating, but he knows that Dean only does what he thinks is right. No matter what mistakes Dean has made, he will always be perfect in his eyes. For Dean Winchester is the definition of anything Beautiful and Right in the world. This world is sacred because it's where Dean lives, and surely any world with Dean in it is also beautiful.

Castiel grabs Dean's hand. He intertwines their fingers together. The two stare longingly at each other. So intensely that there seemed to be static between them.

"From the moment I first met you, I knew you were different from anyone else I've ever met. You're special, Dean. I would do anything for you."

"I have to admit, I wasn't sure what to think when I first met you," Dean squeezes Castiel's hand slightly in reassurance. "But I knew that you were different too. You weren't just some random angel, and I felt that somehow. I knew that you and we had something between us that would last for a long time."

They grin at each other. They then stare at the sky once again. Admiring the view that is rarely able to be enjoyed much lately. Finding some semblance of peace in the crisis that they're facing. They stay out there for hours. Nothing out there besides the stars, the bunker in the distance, and each other. They relish in the tranquility of this moment. Listening to the sounds of nature.

"We should go back before it gets too late," Castiel stands up and holds out a hand to Dean. "You need your rest."

Dean takes the proffered hand and gets up from the ground. "We can always come outside another day," he suggests. "I like being out here, just talking to you. I feel like there's so much of you I don't know yet. I'd like to know more."

Castiel beams. "I'd like that."


End file.
